Tail Wind
} |info = *Zephyr generates a powerful gust of wind for propulsion, as she soars toward the aiming reticle at a speed of 30 meters per second for ?''' seconds. While in flight, Zephyr rides an air current with a '''1.5 / 1.6 / 1.8 / 2 meters radius, which inflicts 250 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage and knockdown to all enemies it contacts. **Air speed and dash duration are affected by Ability Duration. **Contact damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Contact radius is affected by Ability Range. **Casting Tail Wind while Zephyr is airborne halves the energy cost, which is affected by Ability Efficiency. **If cast from the ground, aiming at any direction propels Zephyr forward, while aiming straight down causes Zephyr to skyrocket upward. Holding the ability key (default ) instead prepares Zephyr for a Hover Jump technique. **If cast while airborne, aiming at any direction propels Zephyr forward, while aiming straight down or at a slight angle toward the ground causes Zephyr to perform a Dive Bomb technique. **Zephyr maintains a portion of the momentum generated by Tail Wind once the dash ends. **Each Tail Wind dash resets Aim Glide, allowing Zephyr to perform this maneuver repeatedly without landing. *Zephyr executes different aerial combat techniques with Tail Wind depending on the activation conditions: |-|Hover Jump= * While Zephyr is on the ground, holding the ability key (default ) for up to 2.5 seconds causes Zephyr to brace for launch as she generates force for liftoff. Once fully charged, Zephyr skyrockets upward to a maximum height of 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 meters; enemies within a 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 meters radius around the launch point are inflicted 250 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage and suffer a knockdown. At the apex of the jump, Zephyr suspends herself in midair and hover in place for up to ? / ? / ? / 10 seconds at full charge. **Jump damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. **Hover height is affected by Ability Duration, while hover duration is not. **Charging animation speed is affected by and . **Due to Hover Jump requiring Zephyr to be on land, Tail Wind consumes the full energy cost. **Releasing the ability key before a full charge results in reduced height and hover duration based on the amount of time spent charging. **Zephyr cannot move away or perform Maneuvers while hovering, but can aim freely, fire and reload primary and secondary weapons, as well as cast abilities. **Casting Tail Wind again, rolling (default ) or using quick melee attack (default ) will cancel hovering. Using the melee method can transition directly into a melee ground slam when aiming downward. *Cannot charge for jump when Zephyr is airborne. Activation in midair will result in a dash or dive bomb instead. *While charging, a charge meter appears around the aiming reticle that gradually fills clockwise. |-|Dive Bomb= * While Zephyr is airborne, casting Tail Wind downward causes Zephyr to nose dive into the ground at an initial speed of 1 / 2 / 3 / 5 meters per second; during the dive, Zephyr will continue to accelerate until impact. On impact, Zephyr creates an explosion in a 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 meters radius around the landing point that inflicts 250 / 300 / 400 / 500 base damage amplified by height of the dive, as well as Knockdown on all enemies in range. **Base damage is affected by Ability Strength, while initial speed is not. **Total explosion damage depends on the height at which Tail Wind is activated: ***Total explosion damage is calculated by multiplying the base damage by Activation Height}} (e.g., activating Tail Wind at 15 meters will yield 15 500|mt=y}} damage at max rank). ***Activating Dive Bomb at a height less than 4''' meters will only inflict base damage. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does '''not decrease with distance. **Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. *Tail Wind will only activate if the required height is achieved. *Performing a dive bomb during a Bullet Jump causes Zephyr to softly rebound away from the landing point and back into the air. *Tail Wind will terminate early if she collides onto any surface. *Activating Tail Wind multiple times allows Zephyr to propel herself farther into the air, effectively simulating flight. There is a slight cooldown between activation. *Can be used to pass through Laser Barriers unharmed in most cases. *Zephyr is vulnerable to crowd control via staggers and knockdowns while using Tail Wind. *Casting Tail Wind interrupts reloading. *Air current visual effects and hover jump charge meter are affected by Zephyr's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = * Propelling from the ground is inefficient, it's recommended to jump and dash vertically for more distance. * Aim glide can be used to significantly increase the distance traveled, as all momentum is conserved for the duration of the aim glide. |max = |bugs = * After second activation of this ability gravity increases to normal until Zephyr lands (confirmed as bug in Community Hot Topics). * Occasionally, when "Tail-winding" closely to an Extraction point on Solo, Zephyr's body will be frozen in Tail Wind state, as she supposedly locks herself into the Extraction pod with all her limbs properly placed. }} See Also * de:Rückenwind es:Viento de cola ru:Попутный Ветер Category:Warframe Abilities Tail Wind (Air) Category:Zephyr Category:Update 12